


Photogenic

by heros_wings



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is a professional photographer who meets Yoochun in a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photogenic

Based off [this ](http://6oo2.tumblr.com/post/23347089089/au-meme-yunho-is-a-professional-photographer-and)from [6oo2's tumblr](http://6oo2.tumblr.com/).: 

AND

[boonies's.](http://boonies.tumblr.com/) [damn.](http://boonies.tumblr.com/post/104232884001/au-meme-yunho-is-a-professional-photographer-and) [tags.](http://boonies.tumblr.com/post/104232884001/au-meme-yunho-is-a-professional-photographer-and)

So basically this is dedicated to both of them for the idea.

 

* * *

 

Yoochun was a creature of habit. He liked his routine. Liked the predictability, the peace, the utter normalcy of waking up at 8am, showering, pouring a cup of coffee, and looking over the latest song he'd been working on. He liked knowing that Harang would pad into the room and sit patiently at his feet, waiting for him to finish his coffee. Then he would throw on something mildly presentable, grab Harang's leash, a book, headphones, and head to their favorite park, where they would stay until Yoochun was forced to leave for work, or Harang decided it was time to go home.

Every day he sat at the same bench or on a patch of grass, under the same tree near the small pond that was home to Harang's favorite (though rather reluctant) playmates. He chased the ducks until they had all either flown away or retreated into the water, out of reach. After a few disappointed whines, Harang would return to Yoochun, before trotting off again to find a squirrel, or maybe a child to play with. Sometimes he would bring a stick and drop it at Yoochun's feet, and he would throw it until Harang decided _that_ was boring too.

The park was in a small, modest neighborhood. Everyone knew everyone else, and he saw the same people going about their same routines.

So when he saw a man with light brown hair crouched by a mother duck and her chicks, a camera around his neck that probably cost more than Yoochun's rent, and a smile that seemed to make everything around him brighter, Yoochun noticed. He noticed the long fingers cradled around the camera's lens, even though he was clearly more interested in chatting with the mother duck, who was eyeing him suspiciously. Noticed the tanned skin, bright, cheerful eyes, and long legs folded under him.

He also noticed Harang was no longer next to him.

With three loud barks, Harang sprinted over. The mother duck gave an offended ' _quack!'_ and took off into the water with her ducklings.

"YAH!" Yoochun yelled. "Bad dog!"

He rushed over just as Harang pounced on the stranger, who fell back with a startled yell.

When he heard the man laughing, he slowed to a quick walk and tried not to grin—the guy was scratching behind Harang's ears with both hands, making no attempt to get away.

Tail wagging, and obviously pleased, Harang licked his face, determined to get every inch.

Yoochun grabbed his collar and hauled him off with a string of apologies.

"Sorry...he's not-" Harang strained against his hold with a whine "-usually like this..."

Laughing, the man stood—even taller than Yoochun imagined—and smiled.

Yoochun almost forgot to breathe.

When their eyes met, his throat caught, and the only words he _wanted_ to say, were things he definitely should not say to someone he never met.

So he went for stuttering idiot instead.

"A-anyway...sorry...he's...I–"

The man's smile widened and Yoochun's mind erased everything.

"-he's so cute, can I take a picture?" the man asked, practically bouncing with excitement, already raising his camera.

Yoochun assumed he was talking about Harang (who was still trying to escape)...

"...s-sure...but..." he wasn't sure whether he should smile or worry "...you're kind of pointing at my face..."

The man paused for a moment, supposedly embarrassed, then just smiled again.

"I was asking your dog."

Yoochun blinked.

Oh.

That wasn't...weird at all.

Harang stopped struggling as Yoochun's grip loosened.

Before he could stop himself, he said, "Your lens cap is on."

The man looked at his camera, then back at Yoochun, and took the cap off. He pointed it at Yoochun's face again. "I'm Yunho."

"Yoochun," he replied, still a little dazed.

Three snaps of the camera, several harassed duck families, and a lap around the pond later, Yoochun soon found his mornings including an extra cup of coffee, and shuffling through newly printed photos scattered aimlessly on top of his music sheets.


End file.
